1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device capable of improving crosstalk between stereoscopic images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device may embody stereoscopic images using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique employs binocular disparity images having a high stereoscopic effect and may be classified into a glasses type and a non-glasses type. Both the glasses-type stereoscopic technique and the non-glasses-type stereoscopic technique are being put to practical use. In the glasses-type stereoscopic technique, binocular disparity images may be displayed on a direct-view display device or a projector by changing the polarization direction of the binocular disparity images, or using a time division method, and stereoscopic images may be embodied using polarized glasses or liquid crystal (LC) shutter glasses. In the non-glasses-type stereoscopic technique, an optical plate (e.g., a parallax barrier) configured to separate an optical axis of a binocular disparity image may be installed in front of or behind a display screen.
FIG. 1 is a view of illustrating a related art stereoscopic image display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a glasses-type stereoscopic image display device 1 may include a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 12 including color filters 13 and black matrices 14, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer 15 interposed between the TFT array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12. Also, an upper polarizer 16a may be disposed on the color filter substrate 12, and a lower polarizer 16b may be disposed under the TFT array substrate 10. A patterned retarder 17 may be disposed on the upper polarizer 16a, and a surface-processed protection film 18 may be disposed on the patterned retarder 17.
The glasses-type stereoscopic image display device 1 having the above-described construction may alternately display left-eye images and right-eye images and switch characteristics of polarized light incident to polarized glasses through the patterned retarder 17. Thus, the glasses-type stereoscopic image display device 1 may spatially divide the left-eye images and the right-eye images from each other and embody stereoscopic images.
During formation of stereoscopic images, a vertical viewing angle of a stereoscopic image display device may be determined by the width of the black matrices 14 and the distance between the color filters 13 and the patterned retarder 17. Although the related art stereoscopic image display device embodies a vertical viewing angle of about 26° by increasing the width of the black matrices, an increase in the width of the black matrices may lead to degradation of an aperture ratio and luminance.